phtronfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell pH
1: Yang Q, Wang H, Chen S, Lan X, Xiao H, Shi H, Ma Y. Fiber-Optic-Based Micro-Probe Using Hexagonal 1-in-6 Fiber Configuration for Intracellular Single-Cell pH Measurement. Anal Chem. 2015 Jul 21;87(14):7171-9. doi: 10.1021/acs.analchem.5b01040. Epub 2015 Jul 8. PubMed PMID: 26118725. 2: Hulikova A, Aveyard N, Harris AL, Vaughan-Jones RD, Swietach P. Intracellular carbonic anhydrase activity sensitizes cancer cell pH signaling to dynamic changes in CO2 partial pressure. J Biol Chem. 2014 Sep 12;289(37):25418-30. doi: 10.1074/jbc.M114.547844. Epub 2014 Jul 24. PubMed PMID: 25059669; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC4162147. 3: Nelson CR, Fitts RH. Effects of low cell pH and elevated inorganic phosphate on the pCa-force relationship in single muscle fibers at near-physiological temperatures. Am J Physiol Cell Physiol. 2014 Apr 1;306(7):C670-8. doi: 10.1152/ajpcell.00347.2013. Epub 2014 Jan 22. PubMed PMID: 24452378. 4: Sturz GR, Phan TH, Mummalaneni S, Ren Z, DeSimone JA, Lyall V. The K+-H+ exchanger, nigericin, modulates taste cell pH and chorda tympani taste nerve responses to acidic stimuli. Chem Senses. 2011 May;36(4):375-88. doi: 10.1093/chemse/bjq146. Epub 2011 Jan 21. PubMed PMID: 21257734; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC3151661. 5: Nowak-Lovato KL, Rector KD. Targeted surface-enhanced Raman scattering nanosensors for whole-cell pH imagery. Appl Spectrosc. 2009 Apr;63(4):387-95. doi: 10.1366/000370209787944406. PubMed PMID: 19366503. 6: Beltrán AR, Ramírez MA, Carraro-Lacroix LR, Hiraki Y, Rebouças NA, Malnic G. NHE1, NHE2, and NHE4 contribute to regulation of cell pH in T84 colon cancer cells. Pflugers Arch. 2008 Feb;455(5):799-810. Epub 2007 Oct 18. PubMed PMID: 17943310. 7: Knuth ST, Dave H, Peters JR, Fitts RH. Low cell pH depresses peak power in rat skeletal muscle fibres at both 30 degrees C and 15 degrees C: implications for muscle fatigue. J Physiol. 2006 Sep 15;575(Pt 3):887-99. Epub 2006 Jun 29. PubMed PMID: 16809373; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1995695. 8: Jensen FB. Red blood cell pH, the Bohr effect, and other oxygenation-linked phenomena in blood O2 and CO2 transport. Acta Physiol Scand. 2004 Nov;182(3):215-27. Review. PubMed PMID: 15491402. 9: Mooren FC, Domschke W, Kinne RK, Gronczewski J, Lerch MM. Non-invasive single cell pH measurements in the isolated perfused pancreas. Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol. 2001 May-Jun;28(5-6):463-5. PubMed PMID: 11380523. 10: Madden JA, Keller PA, Kleinman JG. Changes in smooth muscle cell pH during hypoxic pulmonary vasoconstriction: a possible role for ion transporters. Physiol Res. 2000;49(5):561-6. Review. PubMed PMID: 11191360. 11: Malnic G, Geibel JP. Cell pH and H(+) secretion by S3 segment of mammalian kidney: role of H(+)-ATPase and Cl(-). J Membr Biol. 2000 Nov 15;178(2):115-25. PubMed PMID: 11083900. 12: Ramirez MA, Toriano R, Parisi M, Malnic G. Control of cell pH in the T84 colon cell line. J Membr Biol. 2000 Sep 15;177(2):149-57. PubMed PMID: 11003689. 13: Guizouarn H, Motais R, Garcia-Romeu F, Borgese F. Cell volume regulation: the role of taurine loss in maintaining membrane potential and cell pH. J Physiol. 2000 Feb 15;523 Pt 1:147-54. PubMed PMID: 10673551; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2269780. 14: Ramirez M, Fernandez R, Malnic G. Permeation of NH3/NH4+ and cell pH in colonic crypts of the rat. Pflugers Arch. 1999 Sep;438(4):508-15. PubMed PMID: 10519145. 15: Fernández R, Malnic G. H+ ATPase and Cl- interaction in regulation of MDCK cell pH. J Membr Biol. 1998 May 15;163(2):137-45. PubMed PMID: 9592078. 16: Touyz RM, Schiffrin EL. Angiotensin II regulates vascular smooth muscle cell pH, contraction, and growth via tyrosine kinase-dependent signaling pathways. Hypertension. 1997 Aug;30(2 Pt 1):222-9. PubMed PMID: 9260984. 17: Drabkin AV, Trofimova MS, Smolenskaya IN, Klychnikov OI, Chelysheva VV, Babakov AV. Plant cell pH-static circuit mediated by fusicoccin-binding proteins. FEBS Lett. 1997 Mar 24;405(2):145-7. PubMed PMID: 9089279. 18: Coles JA, Marcaggi P, Véga C, Cotillon N. Effects of photoreceptor metabolism on interstitial and glial cell pH in bee retina: evidence of a role for NH4+. J Physiol. 1996 Sep 1;495 ( Pt 2):305-18. PubMed PMID: 8887745; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1160793. 19: Yamada H, Seki G, Taniguchi S, Uwatoko S, Suzuki K, Kurokawa K. Effect of ionomycin on cell pH in isolated renal proximal tubules. Biochem Biophys Res Commun. 1996 Aug 5;225(1):215-8. PubMed PMID: 8769120. 20: Soybel DI, Klingensmith ME, Cima RR. Effects of serosal-side acidosis on cell pH (pHi) and membrane electrical properties in gastric mucosa. J Surg Res. 1996 Jun;63(1):147-51. PubMed PMID: 8661188. 21: Zhang C, Husted RF, Stokes JB. Effect of cAMP agonists on cell pH and anion transport by cultured rat inner medullary collecting duct cells. Am J Physiol. 1996 Jan;270(1 Pt 2):F131-40. PubMed PMID: 8769831. 22: Bailey JL, England BK, Long RC Jr, Weissman J, Mitch WE. Experimental acidemia and muscle cell pH in chronic acidosis and renal failure. Am J Physiol. 1995 Sep;269(3 Pt 1):C706-12. PubMed PMID: 7573401. 23: Gedde MM, Yang E, Huestis WH. Shape response of human erythrocytes to altered cell pH. Blood. 1995 Aug 15;86(4):1595-9. PubMed PMID: 7632969. 24: Moir AM, Zammit VA. Insulin-independent and extremely rapid switch in the partitioning of hepatic fatty acids from oxidation to esterification in starved-refed diabetic rats. Possible roles for changes in cell pH and volume. Biochem J. 1995 Feb 1;305 ( Pt 3):953-8. PubMed PMID: 7848296; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1136350. 25: Nishiyasu T, Ueno H, Nishiyasu M, Tan N, Morimoto K, Morimoto A, Deguchi T, Murakami N. Relationship between mean arterial pressure and muscle cell pH during forearm ischaemia after sustained handgrip. Acta Physiol Scand. 1994 Jun;151(2):143-8. PubMed PMID: 7942048. 26: Graber M, Pastoriza-Munoz E. Regulation of cell pH by K+/H+ antiport in renal epithelial cells. Am J Physiol. 1993 Dec;265(6 Pt 2):F773-83. PubMed PMID: 8285210. 27: Slotki I, Schwartz JH, Alexander EA. Interrelationship between cell pH and cell calcium in rat inner medullary collecting duct cells. Am J Physiol. 1993 Aug;265(2 Pt 1):C432-8. PubMed PMID: 8368272. 28: Wasser JS, Jackson DC, Chang SY, Warburton SJ. Maintenance of high extracellular pH does not influence cell pH or metabolism in submerged anoxic bullfrogs. J Exp Zool. 1993 May 1;265(6):619-26. PubMed PMID: 8487014. 29: Sieger U, Reinhardt C, Baumann R. Control of cell pH in immature primitive red cells from chick embryo. Comp Biochem Physiol Comp Physiol. 1993 Apr;104(4):765-70. PubMed PMID: 8097982. 30: Kaufman DS, Goligorsky MS, Nord EP, Graber ML. Perturbation of cell pH regulation by H2O2 in renal epithelial cells. Arch Biochem Biophys. 1993 Apr;302(1):245-54. PubMed PMID: 7682391. 31: Krapf R, Alpern RJ. Cell pH and transepithelial H/HCO3 transport in the renal proximal tubule. J Membr Biol. 1993 Jan;131(1):1-10. Review. PubMed PMID: 8381871. 32: Debellis L, Curci S, Frömter E. Microelectrode determination of oxyntic cell pH in intact frog gastric mucosa. Effect of histamine. Pflugers Arch. 1992 Dec;422(3):253-9. PubMed PMID: 1488284. 33: Chow SY, Li J, Woodbury DM. Water and electrolyte contents, cell pH, and membrane potential of primary cultures of astrocytes from DBA, C57, and SW mice. Epilepsia. 1992 May-Jun;33(3):393-401. PubMed PMID: 1592012. 34: Graber M, Barry C, Dipaola J, Hasagawa A. Intracellular pH in OK cells. II. Effects of temperature on cell pH. Am J Physiol. 1992 May;262(5 Pt 2):F723-30. PubMed PMID: 1590416. 35: Silver RB, Frindt G, Palmer LG. Regulation of principal cell pH by Na/H exchange in rabbit cortical collecting tubule. J Membr Biol. 1992 Jan;125(1):13-24. PubMed PMID: 1311767. 36: Anderson RE, Bjorkman D, McGreevy JM. Alteration of gastric surface cell pH regulation by sodium taurocholate. J Surg Res. 1991 Jan;50(1):65-71. PubMed PMID: 1987434. 37: Kleinman JG. Regulation of cell pH and sodium transport in inner medullary collecting duct. Semin Nephrol. 1991 Jan;11(1):55-64. Review. PubMed PMID: 1847751. 38: Kuwahara M, Sasaki S, Marumo F. Cell pH regulation in rabbit outer medullary collecting duct cells: mechanisms of HCO3(-)-independent processes. Am J Physiol. 1990 Dec;259(6 Pt 2):F902-9. PubMed PMID: 2260683. 39: Oberleithner H, Kersting U, Silbernagl S, Steigner W, Vogel U. Fusion of cultured dog kidney (MDCK) cells: II. Relationship between cell pH and K+ conductance in response to aldosterone. J Membr Biol. 1989 Oct;111(1):49-56. PubMed PMID: 2810351. 40: Breyer MD, Jacobson HR. Regulation of rabbit medullary collecting duct cell pH by basolateral Na+/H+ and Cl-/base exchange. J Clin Invest. 1989 Sep;84(3):996-1004. PubMed PMID: 2547843; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC329747. 41: Slotki IN, Schwartz JH, Alexander EA. Effect of increases in cytosolic Ca2+ on inner medullary collecting duct cell pH. Am J Physiol. 1989 Aug;257(2 Pt 2):F210-7. PubMed PMID: 2764121. 42: Kuwahara M, Ishibashi K, Krapf R, Rector FC Jr, Berry CA. Effect of lumen pH on cell pH and cell potential in rabbit proximal tubules. Am J Physiol. 1989 Jun;256(6 Pt 2):F1075-83. PubMed PMID: 2735421. 43: Graber M, Dixon T, Coachman D, Devine P. Acetazolamide inhibits acidification by the turtle bladder independent of cell pH. Am J Physiol. 1989 May;256(5 Pt 2):F923-31. PubMed PMID: 2541630. 44: Siskind MS, McCoy CE, Chobanian A, Schwartz JH. Regulation of intracellular calcium by cell pH in vascular smooth muscle cells. Am J Physiol. 1989 Feb;256(2 Pt 1):C234-40. PubMed PMID: 2919655. 45: Rothstein A. The Na+/H+ exchange system in cell pH and volume control. Rev Physiol Biochem Pharmacol. 1989;112:235-57. Review. PubMed PMID: 2682966. 46: Victor RG, Bertocci LA, Pryor SL, Nunnally RL. Sympathetic nerve discharge is coupled to muscle cell pH during exercise in humans. J Clin Invest. 1988 Oct;82(4):1301-5. Erratum in: J Clin Invest 1988 Dec;82(6):following 2181. PubMed PMID: 3170747; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC442683. 47: Baum M. Effect of luminal chloride on cell pH in rabbit proximal tubule. Am J Physiol. 1988 May;254(5 Pt 2):F677-83. PubMed PMID: 3364577. 48: Jensen FB. Red-cell pH in tench. Interacting effects of cellular nucleoside triphosphates, Hb-oxygenation and extracellular pH. Acta Physiol Scand. 1988 Mar;132(3):431-7. PubMed PMID: 3227884. 49: Krapf R, Berry CA, Alpern RJ, Rector FC Jr. Regulation of cell pH by ambient bicarbonate, carbon dioxide tension, and pH in the rabbit proximal convoluted tubule. J Clin Invest. 1988 Feb;81(2):381-9. PubMed PMID: 3123519; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC329580. 50: Fujimoto M, Morimoto Y, Kubota T. Dependence of cell pH and buffer capacity on the extracellular acid-base change in the skeletal muscle of bullfrog. Jpn J Physiol. 1988;38(6):799-818. PubMed PMID: 3150473. 51: Kessels BG, Theuvenet AP, Peters PH, Dobbelmann J, Borst-Pauwels GW. Changes in 45Ca and 109Cd uptake, membrane potential and cell pH in Saccharomyces cerevisiae provoked by Cd2+. J Gen Microbiol. 1987 Apr;133(4):843-8. PubMed PMID: 3309176. 52: Alpern RJ, Chambers M. Cell pH in the rat proximal convoluted tubule. Regulation by luminal and peritubular pH and sodium concentration. J Clin Invest. 1986 Aug;78(2):502-10. PubMed PMID: 3016029; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC423587. 53: Boutilier RG, Iwama GK, Randall DJ. The promotion of catecholamine release in rainbow trout, Salmo gairdneri, by acute acidosis: interactions between red cell pH and haemoglobin oxygen-carrying capacity. J Exp Biol. 1986 Jul;123:145-57. PubMed PMID: 3091753. 54: Grinstein S, Goetz-Smith JD, Stewart D, Beresford BJ, Mellors A. Protein phosphorylation during activation of Na+/H+ exchange by phorbol esters and by osmotic shrinking. Possible relation to cell pH and volume regulation. J Biol Chem. 1986 Jun 15;261(17):8009-16. PubMed PMID: 3011804. 55: van Adelsberg J, Al-Awqati Q. Regulation of cell pH by Ca+2-mediated exocytotic insertion of H+-ATPases. J Cell Biol. 1986 May;102(5):1638-45. PubMed PMID: 2871030; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2114200. 56: Jensen FB. Pronounced influence of Hb-O2 saturation on red cell pH in tench blood in vivo and in vitro. J Exp Zool. 1986 Apr;238(1):119-24. PubMed PMID: 3711816. 57: Johanson CE, Parandoosh Z, Smith QR. Cl-HCO3 exchange in choroid plexus: analysis by the DMO method for cell pH. Am J Physiol. 1985 Oct;249(4 Pt 2):F478-84. PubMed PMID: 2413773. 58: Cannon C, van Adelsberg J, Kelly S, Al-Awqati Q. Carbon-dioxide-induced exocytotic insertion of H+ pumps in turtle-bladder luminal membrane: role of cell pH and calcium. Nature. 1985 Apr 4-10;314(6010):443-6. PubMed PMID: 2858819. 59: Chow SY, Yen-Chow YC, Woodbury DM. Water and electrolyte contents, cell pH and membrane potentials of cultured turtle thyroid cells. J Endocrinol. 1985 Jan;104(1):45-52. PubMed PMID: 3968504. 60: Matsumura Y, Aoki S, Fujimoto M. Regulatory mechanism of cell pH in the renal proximal tubule of bullfrog nephron. Jpn J Physiol. 1985;35(5):741-63. PubMed PMID: 3001393. 61: Yoshitomi K, Frömter E. Cell pH of rat renal proximal tubule in vivo and the conductive nature of peritubular HCO3- (OH-) exit. Pflugers Arch. 1984 Nov;402(3):300-5. PubMed PMID: 6441147. 62: Yen-Chow YC, Chow SY, Jee WS, Woodbury DM. Membrane potentials, electrolyte contents, cell pH, and some enzyme activities of fibroblasts. In Vitro. 1984 Sep;20(9):677-84. PubMed PMID: 6238900. 63: Gonzalez NC, Clancy RL. Catecholamine effect on HCO3-/Cl- exchange and rabbit myocardial cell pH regulation. Respir Physiol. 1984 Jun;56(3):289-99. PubMed PMID: 6089288. 64: Labotka RJ, Kleps RA. A phosphate-analogue probe of red cell pH using phosphorus-31 nuclear magnetic resonance. Biochemistry. 1983 Dec 20;22(26):6089-95. PubMed PMID: 6661429. 65: Veksler AM, Kublik LN, Degtiareva OV, Eĭdus LKh. of fibroblast radiosensitivity to cell pH. Med Radiol (Mosk). 1983 Jul;28(7):16-8. Russian. PubMed PMID: 6877055. 66: O'Regan MG, Malnic G, Giebisch G. Cell pH and luminal acidification in Necturus proximal tubule. J Membr Biol. 1982;69(2):99-106. PubMed PMID: 7131538. 67: Dalmark M. The effect of ionic strength on cell volume, cell pH and cellular buffer capacity in human red blood cells. Acta Biol Med Ger. 1981;40(6):757-63. PubMed PMID: 7324706. 68: Kleinman JG, Brown WW, Ware RA, Schwartz JH. Cell pH and acid transport in renal cortical tissue. Am J Physiol. 1980 Nov;239(5):F440-4. PubMed PMID: 7435618. 69: Cohen LH, Steinmetz PR. Control of active proton transport in turtle urinary bladder by cell pH. J Gen Physiol. 1980 Sep;76(3):381-93. PubMed PMID: 7420049; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC2228600. 70: González E, Guerrero C, Monge C, Whittembury J. Comparison of the use of nicotine and 5,5'--dimethyl--2,4--oxazolidinedione (DMO) in the measurement of red blood cell pH. Acta Cient Venez. 1980;31(2):131-6. PubMed PMID: 7468080. 71: Garcia-Sancho J, Giraldez F, Belmonte C. Absence of apparent cell pH variations during hypoxia in the carotid body chemoreceptors in vitro. Neurosci Lett. 1978 Dec;10(3):247-9. PubMed PMID: 19605288. 72: Johanson CE. Choroid epithelial cell pH. Life Sci. 1978 Aug 28;23(8):861-8. PubMed PMID: 30014. 73: Borst-Pauwels GW, Peters PH. Effect of the medium pH and the cell pH upon the kinetical parameters of phosphate uptake by yeast. Biochim Biophys Acta. 1977 May 2;466(3):488-95. PubMed PMID: 15598. 74: Versmold HT, Linderkamp C, Döhlemann C, Riegel KP. Oxygen transport in congenital heart disease: influence of fetal hemoglobin, red cell pH, and 2,3-diphosphoglycerate. Pediatr Res. 1976 Jun;10(6):566-70. PubMed PMID: 5699. 75: Gonzalez NC, Brown EB Jr. Changes in skeletal muscle cell pH during graded changes in PCO2. Respir Physiol. 1976 Apr;26(2):207-12. PubMed PMID: 7009. 76: Effros RM, Haider B, Ettinger PO, Ahmed Sultan S, Oldewurtel HA, Marold K, Regan TJ. In vivo myocardial cell pH in the dog. Response to ischemia and infusion of alkali. J Clin Invest. 1975 May;55(5):1100-10. PubMed PMID: 235567; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC301857. 77: Adler S. Nondependence of cell pH on sodium transport in rat diaphragm muscle. Metabolism. 1975 Feb;24(2):183-8. PubMed PMID: 234566. 78: Adler S, Anderson B, Zett B. Regulation of citrate metabolism by cell pH in potassium-depleted rat diaphragm. Kidney Int. 1974 Aug;6(2):92-8. PubMed PMID: 4421723. 79: Adler S, Zett B, Anderson B. The effect of acute potassium depletion on muscle cell pH in vitro. Kidney Int. 1972 Sep;2(3):159-63. PubMed PMID: 4669452. 80: Adler S. The simultaneous determination of muscle cell pH using a weak acid and weak base. J Clin Invest. 1972 Feb;51(2):256-65. PubMed PMID: 5009113; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC302123. 81: Kirschbaum TH. Red cell pH in human maternal and fetal blood as determined by 5,5-dimethyl-2,4-oxazolidine dione. Am J Obstet Gynecol. 1971 Oct 15;111(4):515-23. PubMed PMID: 5094513. 82: Williams JA, Withrow CD, Woodbury DM. Effects of nephrectomy and KC1 on transmembrane potentials, intracellular electrolytes, and cell pH of rat muscle and liver in vivo. J Physiol. 1971 Jan;212(1):117-28. PubMed PMID: 5545176; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1395693. 83: Williams JA, Withrow CD, Woodbury DM. Effects of ouabain and diphenylhydantoin on transmembrane potentials, intracellular electrolytes, and cell pH of rat muscle and liver in vivo. J Physiol. 1971 Jan;212(1):101-15. PubMed PMID: 5545175; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC1395701. 84: Astrup P. Red-cell pH and oxygen affinity of hemoglobin. N Engl J Med. 1970 Jul 23;283(4):202-4. PubMed PMID: 5424010. 85: Wilson AF, Simmons DH. Organ and whole body cell pH. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1970 May;134(1):127-30. PubMed PMID: 5423492. 86: Calvey TN. The measurement of red cell pH from the distribution of DMO. Experientia. 1970 Apr 15;26(4):385-6. PubMed PMID: 5439607. 87: Hudson JB. Rat muscle cell pH after ouabain administration. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1970 Mar;133(3):837-40. PubMed PMID: 5435577. 88: Irvine RO, Dow J. Muscle cell pH and potassium movement in metabolic acidosis. Metabolism. 1968 Jul;17(7):563-70. PubMed PMID: 5656974. 89: Sanslone WR, Muntwyler E. Muscle cell pH in relation to chronicity of potassium depletion. Proc Soc Exp Biol Med. 1966 Jul;122(3):900-3. PubMed PMID: 5918971. 90: ADLER S, ROY A, RELMAN AS. INTRACELLULAR ACID-BASE REGULATION. II. THE INTERACTION BETWEEN CO-2 TENSION AND EXTRACELLULAR BICARBONATE IN THE DETERMINATION OF MUSCLE CELL PH. J Clin Invest. 1965 Jan;44:21-30. PubMed PMID: 14254253; PubMed Central PMCID: PMC442015.